


For Always

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters, Paddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	For Always

Harry pulled the brush through his husband's hair slowly, leaning against the headboard while Severus sat in front of him.

"I am capable of taking care of myself, brat," Severus grunted and Harry chuckled.

"Of course, you are but I like doing it." Harry noticed how many more of the black hairs had turned white, how many fell out as he brushed although Severus still had a full head of hair, if a bit thinner than before. 

"Do you remember what you used to do with this brush, Severus?" Harry asked playfully as he continued stroking the long, silky hair.

~*~

"I do," Severus replied, eyes falling closed in memory. "You could do with a good thrashing, even now."

"Maybe tomorrow, hmm?" Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek then slipped out from behind Severus and helped him settle into bed. 

They'd promised each other for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health and Harry knew they still had many more years together even if he rarely found himself tied to the bed these days. It hadn't been better then, just different. What mattered was that they would always be together.

" _Nox_ ", Harry murmured before curling up under Severus's arm.


End file.
